blinovitch_lmt_doctor_who_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
The Stolen Earth (TV story)
The Stolen Earth 'is the twelfth episode of the fourth series of ''Doctor Who. It was written by Russell T. Davies, directed by Graeme Harper and featured David Tennant as the Tenth Doctor, Catherine Tate as Donna Noble, Freema Agyeman as Martha Jones, John Barrowman as Jack Harkness, Elisabeth Sladen as Sarah Jane Smith and Billie Piper as Rose Tyler. Overview To be added Synopsis The return of an old enemy leaves Earth along with 26 other planets stolen from their places. As the Doctor and Donna look for the whereabouts of Earth, former companions of the Doctor assemble a resistance against the new Dalek Empire. But the Daleks' have a much stronger weapon ready in waiting and one of the Doctor's long-believed-dead adversaries conceals himself in the shadows predicting the exposure of the Doctor's soul and the death of one of his closest allies... Plot The Doctor lands the TARDIS back in London and both he and Donna run out to look for any danger following Rose's warning in Donna's parallel world, but find nothing wrong. The Doctor insists that if Rose is crossing parallel worlds than the walls between them are collapsing. After they step back inside the TARDIS, a tremor suddenly rocks the street they'd land on. Donna points out to the Doctor that despite the incoming threat, Rose is still coming back, and he feels elation over that. A shockwave suddenly rocks the TARDIS and they look outside to the sight of deep space. However, the Doctor looks at the scanner and the TARDIS is fixed in place, meaning that they haven't moved but the entire Earth has disappeared. Halfway across the universe, Martha recovers from the shockwave in a UNIT base in New York City; while she looks for anybody injured, her colleague Suzanne tells her to look at the sky. In Cardiff, the Torchwood Hub is rocked and Jack goes to inspect the damage outside, thinking it was caused by the Rift. However, Ianto and Gwen see the true extent of the damage over the monitor. In Ealing, Sarah Jane and her son Luke call on Mr. Smith for information and he instructs them to look outside. Donna's mother Sylvia and grandfather Wilf step outside noticing it's gone dark and look up at the sky. Suddenly, Rose appears in a flash of light in front of a baffled civilian, brandishing a large gun. She looks up, as to all of the Doctor's friends and claims that it's only the beginning as the stares at the Earth's sky, now filled with various alien planets. In the TARDIS, Donna fears for the safety of her family while the Doctor is concerned at the level of technology capable of moving the entire world without leaving any trace. With no other option but to get help, the Doctor sets the TARDIS for the Shadow Proclamation. The entire Earth's news feeds are flooded with stories about the 26 planets in the sky and all the authorities on aliens take to finding the cause. Torchwood, UNIT and Mr Smith detect a fleet of around 200 spaceships on course for the Earth as well as a single craft sitting at the center of the planets. Anarchy occurs in the streets as the drunken and terrified public start declaring the end of the world. Rose makes her way through the chaos and, after threatening to thieves in an electronics shop with her gun, detects the same signal on a computer. Wilf and Sylvia hear about the approaching spaceships on the news. Mr. Smith detects an incoming transmission from the approaching fleet which goes out across all wavelengths - "Exterminate!" Jack apologises to Gwen and Ianto and says he can't save them while Sarah Jane, sobbing, keeps hold of Luke. Rose leaves the shop as a Dalek saucer flies in overhead, opening fire on the population below. The Daleks aboard the ships begin harvesting the humans; the Supreme Dalek orders all the major military installations destroyed. Meanwhile, the TARDIS lands in the Shadow Proclamation where the Doctor and Donna are met by the Shadow Architect and her Judoon squad. The Architect shows the Doctor the planets that have been taken, including lost planets such as Pyrovillia, Adipose III and the Lost Moon of Poosh. When projected, the planets realign themselves into the optimum pattern to serve as a large power source for something. On the Earth, the Daleks take out the Valliant and then attack Manhattan, turning their attention to New York's UNIT base. Jack calls and warns Martha of the Daleks' approach when she is approached by General Sanchez and ordered to use Project Indigo. Against Jack's pleads, Martha activates it and disappears as the Daleks burst in and kills everybody in sight. In the Torchwood Hub, Jack tells Gwen and Ianto that Project Indigo was an experimental teleport system salvaged from the Sontarans that doesn't have coordinates or stabliisation, meaning that she's most likely dead. The Supreme Dalek contacts the Vault where he insists to an unseen figure that even if the Doctor finds them, he can't stop them. The figure still cautions preemption as the now-insane Dalek Caan had demonstrated unease in his prophecies. In the Shadow Proclamation, the Doctor asks Donna if anything strange had been happening on Earth and she mentions the disappearance of the Bees again. The Doctor takes this as a clue that Migrant Bees had been fleeing the planet back to their own Melissa Majoria using the Tandocca Scale, a wavelength carried by the bees that would have left a trail on their departure; when he finds the trail, he and Donna prepare to leave but the Shadow Architect seizes the TARDIS and orders him to remain and help in the fight. Claiming to go and "get her the key", he dematerialises, to the Architect's rage. On Earth, the Daleks order the public out of their homes and into lines. One man refuses to cooperate and lugs a brick at a Dalek before taking his family back inside. In retaliation, the Daleks destroy the house and kill them all. Wilf and Sylvia observe the whole thing and flee only to be discovered by a Dalek; Wilf tries blinding it with a paintball gun but is unsuccessful. They are saved from extermination by Rose, who destroys the Dalek with her weapon. They return to the house but Rose is crushed when Wilf tells her that they've not been able to reach Donna and, by extension, the Doctor. The TARDIS materialises in the Madusa Cascade, but there is no sign of the planets. With no other trails to follow, the Doctor gives up and stands silent as Donna begs him to think of something. On Earth, the world authorities surrender to the Daleks. A signal comes through in the Torchwood Hub and a voice orders Jack and the others to stand to attention; the same Subwave signal comes through on the Nobles' computer and Mr. Smith. The signal clears and shows to be coming from former Prime Minister Harriet Jones, using the Subwave Network, a sentient transmission signal hidden from Dalek detection designed to seek out anyone that could help in finding the Doctor in a time of dire crisis. Harriet connects everybody via the Network, including Martha, who had been teleported home by Project Indigo but Rose is unable to join as Wilf doesn't possess a webcam. The group proposes a plan to reach the Doctor by boosting Martha's phone signal through Torchwood using the rift while Mr. Smith connects with every phone on the planet and get them to call the number simultaneously. However, Ianto points out that this would make the Subwave Network detectable by the Daleks and Harriet knows they will trace it back to her once it is, but she is content with the fact is it saves the Earth. Everybody gets to work; Mr. Smith makes the call on all the Earth's phone with the number provided by Martha and Torchwood boosts the signal into space; the Doctor receives the signal in the TARDIS and attempts to follow it. The Daleks detect the Subwave Network and go to intercept it; as they approach Harriet transfers control of the Subwave Network to Torchwood as the Daleks burst in. Standing firm, she faces her death with dignity. Meanwhile, the signal drags the TARDIS one second into the future where they find the 27 planets, hidden away one second out of sync with the rest of the universe. The Subwave broadcasts come through on the TARDIS scanner and the Doctor is awestruck by the ingenuity of his friends, though Rose is upset that he can't see her. Suddenly the signal is interrupted and a voice comes through on the TARDIS, through Mr. Smith and Torchwood; the Doctor and Sarah Jane recognise the voice and are horrified - Davros, the creator of the Daleks. He gets through on the TARDIS monitors and shows the Doctor his New Dalek Empire, each and every individual Dalek grown and spawned from a single cell from his body. He tells the Doctor he was saved from the Time War by Dalek Caan, who was sent back there via Emergency Temporal Shift, despite the Time Lock around the entire war. Determined to stop Davros, the Doctor cuts transmission and pilots the TARDIS to Earth; the Daleks, knowing where he will go, follow the TARDIS' trail in order to find him. Jack gets the teleport in his vortex manipulator working with Martha's help and disappears to find the Doctor; Mr. Smith detects the TARDIS approaching Earth and Sarah Jane goes out to find him too, as does Rose from the Nobles' house The TARDIS lands on an abandoned street and the Doctor asks Donna what else Rose told her on the parallel Earth about the coming crisis. She just insists that he ask her himself and he turns to see Rose approaching up the street. Each taking up a run towards each other, a Dalek comes into view in between them and shoots the Doctor to the ground. Jack teleports in close by and destroys the Dalek and keeps a watch for more while he, Rose and Donna help get the Doctor into the TARDIS. The Daleks detect the Subwave at the Torchwood Hub and start breaking inside; Gwen and Ianto take up arms with machine guns against the incoming Dalek as it breaks into the hub. Elsewhere, Sarah Jane's car rounds a corner into two Daleks that prepare to kill her. In the TARDIS, Jack pulls Rose and Donna away as the Doctor staggers to his feet propped up against the console. He apologises to his friends, saying it's too late as his arms thrust aside and he begins to regenerate... Cast * The Doctor - David Tennant * Donna Noble - Catherine Tate * Rose Tyler - Billie Piper * Martha Jones - Freema Agyeman * Captain Jack Harkness - John Barrowman * Sarah Jane Smith - Elisabeth Sladen * Harriet Jones - Penelope Wilton * Ianto Jones - Gareth David-Lloyd * Gwen Cooper - Eve Myles * Luke Smith - Tommy Knight * Wilfred Mott - Bernard Cribbins * Sylvia Noble - Jacqueline King * Francine Jones - Adjoa Andoh * Davros - Julian Bleach * General Sanchez - Michael Brandon * Suzanne - Andrea Harris * Trinity Wells - Lachele Carl * Himself - Richard Dawkins * Himself - Paul O'Grady * Drunk Man - Marcus Cunningham * Newsreader - Jason Mohammad * Judoon - Paul Kasey * Shadow Architect - Kelly Hunter * Albino Servant - Amy Beth Hayes * Scared Man - Gary Milner * Dalek Operators - Barney Edwards, Nick Pegg, David Hankinson, Anthony Spargo * Dalek Voice - Nicholas Briggs * Voice of Mr Smith - Alexander Armstrong Crew To be added References To be added Story Notes To be added Continuity To be added Home video and audio releases To be added External Links * Official ''The Stolen Earth'' page on '''Doctor Who Website